


Встречаться с Дереком Хейлом

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Surprise Pairing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Да не может этого быть... Стайлз, мама же не может встречаться с Дереком Хейлом?
Kudos: 13





	Встречаться с Дереком Хейлом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115341) by [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky). 



Ну, это уж слишком! Дальше некуда, как говорится. Скотт и сам не мог точно сказать, когда именно уверенность в своих силах из _«я разберусь»_ скатилась до _«это полный пиздец»_. Пожалуй, ещё до того как его чуть не прикончил собственный бета. _О боже-боже_ , а теперь что, он ещё и _ЭТОТ_ вопрос должен добавить в бесконечный список? Неужто _ЭТО_ важнее, чем приглядывать за Лиамом? И даже важнее выпускного? Выходит, что так: речь ведь шла о маме. И в то же время мама — взрослая женщина. Всё правильно, сама может позаботиться о себе, такой разговор у них уже был. Но… Разве он не глава семьи?.. Дойдя до этого момента, Скотт мысленно услышал голос Лидии Мартин, объявляющий понятие устаревшим, и поскорее поправился: он, Скотт, — альфа. А мама — не просто мама, а член стаи, и ему полагается присматривать за ней. Такова уж его обязанность.

— А если я _всё-таки_ её спрошу? И она скажет, что всё правда? Хотя я и так знаю — в её спальне пахло им. Но она же наверняка поняла, что я учуял, и знает, что я знаю, так ведь? Почему же тогда молчит? Нельзя скрывать такие важные моменты! И я должен сам поговорить с ней. Но хочу ли я? Не-ет. Точно нет. 

Скотт застонал от бессилия и плюхнулся на матрас лицом вниз. Иной раз ему казалось, будто бы и не было пары последних лет, будто он всё тот же неловкий подросток с астмой и выговаривается своему лучшему другу. Такому же неловкому, только чуть храбрее. Чем больше менялась ситуация, тем больше она оставалась прежней, невзирая на превращение Скотта в истинного альфу. 

— Черт, что же делать? — глухо спросил он у матраса, признавая собственное поражение. 

— Скотти, бро, тебе в самом деле надо расставить приоритеты, — заметил Стайлз, пролистывая стопку бумаг. — Волноваться, по-моему, стоит из-за выпускного: он _уже_ под угрозой сверхъестественной катастрофы — или ты забыл? Или из-за того, что полшколы в курсе, кто ты такой, но почему-то молчат? Ну и что, что твоя мама тра... _э-э_ , — он быстро поправился, даже не видя, как глаза Скотта сверкнули красным, — _...встречается_ с Дереком Хейлом? Он совершеннолетний и не соблазняет её ради своих коварных планов, а-ля Питер. Дерек доказал, что не враг. Ну, сейчас не враг. Так в чём дело?

Скотт фыркнул в одеяло, стараясь не отвлекаться на приятный, еле слышный запах Киры, и повернул голову, чтобы видеть Стайлза. Тот по-прежнему перебирал бумаги: старые заявления на стипендию, свежие ориентировки на пропавших людей — его последние исследования расползлись по всему полу спальни.

— Тебя это совсем не волнует? — хмуро поинтересовался Скотт. — _Ты_ же первый должен дёргаться. Кто сам целых десять минут вопил, что «Дерек явно что-то замышляет», когда тот вернулся в город?!

— Да? — наморщил лоб Стайлз. — Надо же. Ну, похоже на меня. Но сюда это не относится, я всех подозреваю.

Скотт сел на кровати.

— А что, разве Дерек и Брейден не вместе до сих пор?

— Не-а, — довольно протянул Стайлз. — По всей видимости, их пути разошлись, когда он понял, что её карьера не сочетается с его стилем жизни. Такие слухи ходят. Скорее всего, были и другие причины… — Стайлз пожал плечами, заметив вопросительно поднятую бровь Скотта. — Я провожу много времени с женской частью нашей стаи, — объяснил он. И ехидно выгнул бровь в ответ: — Но, по твоим подозрениям, и Дерек Хейл тоже... Ой!

Подушка прилетела ему прямо в лицо. Скотт выпрямился.

— Нет, а если серьезно, мужик. Как мне запретить маме встречаться с ним?

Стайлз кашлянул, скрывая смешок.

— Серьезно? Да никак. Но если _ты_ рискнешь попробовать, не забудь записать свою попытку на видео, это будет хит. Представляю, какое будет лицо у твоей мамы перед тем, как она разорвет тебя пополам, как пакет с чипсами.

— Не смешно.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Неужели всё так плохо? Дерек… пускай угрюмый, но в отличие от прошлого Хейла, с которым она встречалась, не убийца… Ну кроме того случая… и другого случая… но там не было его вины, и… черт, кажется, так себе картинка вырисовывается.

Скотт в тревоге выпучил глаза.

— Как они вообще начали встречаться? Прикинь, один раз я пришёл домой, а мама и Дерек сидят на кухне, пьют чай и _смеются…_

— Действительно, ужас, — заметил Стайлз. 

— А потом, — разогнался Скотт, — она стала частенько пропадать «по хозяйственным делам». Приходит домой, а от неё пахнет, — Скотт скривился в отвращении, — пòтом и... влечением.

Стайлз поднял руку, но слова ему не дали. Скотт нёсся дальше.

— А в последний раз, когда она пришла, от неё пахло, будто она только что из душа. Ты же понимаешь, что это означает?

— Соблюдает чистоту и гигиену?

— А потом вот ещё что, — Скотт помотал головой, — его запах. В её комнате. 

Стайлз потянулся и утешительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Да, чувак, нелегко, когда твой родитель начинает с кем-то встречаться. Но скоро ты уедешь в колледж. Рано или поздно такое происходит, когда птенцы вылетают из гнезда. То есть из логова… Тебе придется смириться с тем, что ты больше не центр её вселенной. В её жизни время от времени будут появляться мужчины. Вешать шторы, чинить крышу, красить ей ставни…

— Маме никто ставни не красит! — выпалил Скотт и моргнул, соображая, что сказал. — Погоди-ка…

Стайлз расплылся в дьявольской ухмылке.

— Ну да, конечно. Вот только… э-э… те последние три раза, что я был у вас в гостях, твоя мама просила починить карниз в спальне, пока она на работе — и ты всё время забывал. А теперь на ваших окнах загадочным образом появились шторы. Кто знал, что у Дерека золотые руки? Предположительно, когда он вернулся в город, то столкнулся с Мелиссой, и она отчитала его за то, что он кинул стаю в тяжелые времена. Вот он и попытался возместить помощью по дому. Если б ты ещё замечал, сколько сил он вкладывает, чтобы помириться с тобой. Кроме шуток, он замазал штук семь дыр в стене и поставил новую сетку на дверь. Как ты не заметил?

— Так они не встречаются? — Скотт с силой потер лицо. — И ты всё это знал и просто молчал, наблюдая, как я вторую неделю схожу с ума, оттого, что мама… ну, ты понял… с Дереком?

Стайлз молча открыл и закрыл рот.

— Да.

— Ты отстой, — Скотт аж засмеялся от облегчения. — Так что, они всего лишь…?

— Друзья. Им обоим не хватало друзей.

— Слава богу. А что с душем?

— И запахом знойной страсти? — поддразнил Стайлз. Скотт скорчил рожу. — Тут еще проще: больница предлагает сотрудникам бесплатный абонемент в спортзал, и твоя мама наконец-то им воспользовалась. Решила подтянуться, ну, чтобы поспевать за нашими стайными приключениями, но очень не хотела, чтобы ты знал о её слабостях. А ещё, оказывается, твоя мама живая женщина и ей нравятся накачанные мужики в обтягивающих шортах. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Фу-у, ну спасибо за подробности, — в отвращении наморщил нос Скотт. — И всё же я рад, что она с ним не встречается. Не сказать, чтобы я его ненавидел, Дерека… ну, по крайней мере, уже нет. Но… я просто не могу представить его рядом с ней. Странно как-то.

— Всё ещё надеешься, что наши родители сойдутся? — спросил Стайлз.

— Наш план на двадцать лет, — ответил Скотт, улыбаясь.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

— План ещё в силе. Когда-нибудь мы их доконаем и они устанут отбиваться… — он встал, потянулся и плюхнулся на кровать рядом со Скоттом. — Ладно, раз теперь проблема решена, давай перейдём к пропавшим туристам.

Скотт открыл было рот спросить, что же Стайлз вычислил, но передумал. Созрел вопрос поинтереснее.

— А как ты про это узнал?

— Ну, мой папа шериф, а ему положено замечать, когда людей пропадает больше обычного.

— Нет, — Скотт закатил глаза. Что он упускает? Все знали, что он переживает на пустом месте? Стайлз и Лидия запросто могли объединить усилия и всё про всех выяснить. — Я не об этом. Как ты узнал, что мама отчитала Дерека и они подружились? Про спортзал? И про то, что Дерек собирается починить нам крышу?

— Дерек рассказал, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

У Скотта челюсть отвалилась от шока.

— _Рассказал_ сам? _По своей воле?_

— С виду не скажешь, но Дерек ужасно любит поговорить после секса, — невинно взмахнул ресницами Стайлз. — Ой, я совсем забыл сказать, откуда знаю еще одну причину, по которой твоя мама не встречается с Дереком. Упс?


End file.
